It's a love story
by Nati Miles
Summary: Pequenos momentos entre Rose e Scorpius. O que os fez ser amigos? O que disseram aos pais quando se tornaram mais que isso?
1. Friendship

Oi, gente! :)  
>Não sei que milagre que aconteceu que eu tive ideia para mais uma fic. Acho que o stress de fim de ano está me fazendo bem, afinal.<br>A fic, como puderam perceber, é Rose/Scorpius; e a música é _Love Story_, da Taylor Swift.  
>Primeiramente era para ser uma one, mas eu me empolguei e resolvi dividir em três.<br>Espero que gostem :D

* * *

><p><em><strong>We were both young when I first saw you<br>**__(Ambos éramos novos quando o vi pela primeira vez)__**  
>I close my eyes and the flashback starts<br>**__(Eu fecho meus olhos e o flashback começa)__**  
>I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air<br>**__(Eu estou ali em uma varanda no ar de verão)_

A plataforma 9 3/4 estava lotada, como sempre. Perto de uma das entradas do trem, estavam as famílias Weasley e Potter. Hermione se despedia da filha Rose, que iria para Hogwarts esse ano, assim como o primo Albus. Ambos pareciam um pouco assustados, ainda mais depois de Ron dizer que deserdaria a filha caso ela não fosse para a Grifinória.

Estavam conversando, tentando não demonstrar o quão inseguros estavam, até que perceberam seus pais olhando para um ponto no meio daquela multidão.

- Então aquele é o Scorpius? Rose, não se esqueça de massacrá-lo em todos os exames. - disse se virando para a filha, rindo. - Ainda bem que você tem o cérebro da sua mãe!

- Ron! - disse Hermione tentando parecer brava, mas soltando uma pequena risada. - Não os faça brigar antes mesmo de se conhecerem!

- Tá bom, tá bom... Mas não fique amiga dele, seu avô não aguentaria te ver casando com um sangue-puro.

- Ai, meu Deus... - Hermione colocou a mão na testa, em um claro gesto de quem tenta não perder a paciência.

Rose ainda estava distraída observando o garoto que seu pai havia apontado quando o trem apitou, avisando que logo partiria. Se virou para a família e abraçou cada um deles, dizendo o quanto os amava e sentiria falta deles.

Entrou no trem acompanhada de seus primos Albus e James, mas o último já tinha se misturado aos outros alunos, dizendo estar indo atrás dos amigos. Sozinhos, Albus e Rose foram procurar por uma cabine vazia. Encontraram uma à tempo de acenar uma última vez pela janela, e então o trem começou a andar.

Estavam há apenas alguns minutos na cabine, mas já sentiam que seria uma longa viagem. Rose havia começado a ler um livro qualquer e Albus estava pensando seriamente em dormir, quando alguém deu uma batidinha na porta da cabine, chamando a atenção dos dois.

- Oi, será que eu podia ficar com vocês? - perguntou um garoto.

Rose o reconheceu como aquele mesmo garoto que seu pai havia apontado, então se limitou a ignorá-lo e voltar a ler seu livro. Albus, por outro lado, parecia contente de ter alguém com quem conversar o resto da viagem. Disse ao garoto que entrasse logo e estendeu sua mão para cumprimentá-lo.

- Meu nome é Albus Potter - disse sorrindo.

- Scorpius Malfoy - o garoto respondeu sorrindo também.

- E essa é a minha prima Rose Weasley - disse enquanto apontava para a ruiva perto da janela.

Scorpius estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-la, mas Rose apenas o encarou.

- Desculpe, mas meu pai me disse para eu não ser sua amiga - disse enquanto voltava a ler seu livro.

- Rose, ele estava brincando!

Mas a ruiva já estava decidida a seguir o que o pai lhe disse. Manteria o máximo de distância de Scorpius Malfoy e ainda seria melhor que ele em todos os exames.

**xxxxxxx**

Rose já estava no quinto ano e levava uma vida considerada perfeita. Era Monitora da Grifinória, assim como seus pais foram, e tinha o namorado perfeito. Apesar de já estar mais velha, ainda mantinha a promessa de não ficar amiga do Malfoy. Parecia impossível, já que ele e Albus se tornaram melhores amigos antes mesmo de chegar à Hogwarts - apesar de serem selecionados para Casas diferentes depois -, e Scorpius era Monitor também, o que significava que eles se viam mais do que ela gostaria. Mas a ruiva conseguia fazer um bom trabalho simplesmente o ignorando.

E aconteceu que um dia descobrira que não era tão ruim assim ser amiga de Scorpius Malfoy.

Rose estava rondando os corredores quando ouviu vozes. Apagou sua varinha e foi andando lentamente pelo corredor, tentando fazer com que suas sapatilhas não fizessem barulho quando pisava. Quando chegou na sala onde as vozes ficavam mais altas - e ela podia reconhecer como gemidos - abriu a porta e se deparou com uma cena que nunca imaginou ser possível: seu namorado perfeito estava se atracando com alguma aluna da Corvinal que ela não tinha ideia de quem era. Ambos estavam olhando para a porta recém-aberta com expressões horrorizadas.

Segurando ao máximo a vontade de chorar, a ruiva tirou pontos das duas Casas e os colocou de detenção, mandando que voltassem imediatamente à seus respectivos dormitórios. Quando o casal finalmente saiu de vista, Rose se permitiu começar a chorar. Tentando evitar que alguém a encontrasse daquele jeito, foi em direção aos jardins. Mas sua visão já embaçada olhava para o chão, e não para frente, o que a fez dar um encontrão com alguém.

- Olha pra frente enquanto anda, Weasley! - exclamou Scorpius. - Bom, se não se importa, acabei a minha ronda, então vou voltar para meu Salão Comunal. - Rose apenas fungou enquanto continuava a olhar para o chão. - Você está bem?

A ruiva olhou para cima e se deparou com Scorpius a olhando com uma cara preocupada, afinal ninguém nunca a vira chorar. Tentou parar de chorar, mas parecia que ao invés disso só chorava ainda mais. Scorpius ficou a fitando por alguns segundos, então a segurou delicadamente pelo braço e a guiou até os jardins, onde tinha certeza que ninguém os veria.

Sentou-se embaixo de uma árvore e pediu para Rose se sentar também. A ruiva praticamente se jogou na grama, abraçou os joelhos e chorou ainda mais.

- O que aconteceu, Weasley?

Rose ficou um tempo quieta e então contou tudo a Scorpius. Não era amiga dele, mas Albus era, e sabia que se o primo confiava nele, ela _talvez_ pudesse confiar que ele não contaria isso a mais ninguém.

Scorpius não tinha a mínima ideia de como consolar alguém, ainda mais uma menina como Rose, que era orgulhosa demais para deixar os outros sentirem pena dela. Então, fez o que achou mais sensato: abraçou Rose, deixando que ela se aconchegasse em seu peito, e acaricou seus cabelos, dizendo-lhe que tudo ficaria bem.

Quando Rose finalmente se acalmou, saiu do abraço de Scorpius.

- Acho bom não contar a ninguém que me viu chorando feito uma criança - ameaçou com a voz ainda um pouco embargada.

O loiro apenas sorriu e concordou. Quem acreditaria nele se dissesse que havia consolado Rose Weasley? Ninguém. Se levantou e estendeu a mão para Rose, que aceitou. A garota se levantou e passou a observar o Lago Negro. Aquela com certeza havia sido a coisa mais estranha que já havia feito. Terminou de secar o rosto com a manga da capa e fitou o garoto ao seu lado.

- Obrigada... _Scorpius_ - disse dando ênfase ao nome do garoto, pois nunca o havia chamado pelo primeiro nome.

- Por nada, _Rose_. Mas da próxima vez, vou chamar o Albus. Eu não presto para consolar gente chorando - disse rindo.

Rose deu um pequeno sorriso e abraçou Scorpius de novo, como se ainda estivesse agradecendo por ele ter ficado ali com ela.

- Vamos entrar, então?

A ruiva apenas assentiu e voltou para o castelo ainda abraçada no novo amigo.


	2. Love

Então, aqui está o capítulo 2.  
>Espero que gostem :D<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>So I sneak out to the garden to see you<br>**__(Então eu fugi para o jardim para te ver)__**  
>We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew<br>**__(Nós ficamos quietos pois estaríamos mortos se eles soubessem)_

Rose acabava de sair da aula de Poções acompanhada de Albus. Fazia menos de três meses que voltara a Hogwarts, mas sua vida já dera uma volta de 360°.

Tudo começou nas férias, quando descobriu gostar de Scorpius Malfoy, o que a fez cogitar a ideia de ir visitar o St. Mungus e ver se estava tudo bem com sua cabeça. Depois, descobriu que seus sentimentos eram recíprocos, o que a fez ficar pulando de felicidade com a prima Lily por quase dez minutos. E então, para a surpresa de todos os alunos de Hogwarts, quase um mês depois das aulas começarem, os dois começaram a namorar. E dessa vez Rose pensou que deveria ir ao St. Mungus fazer terapia intensiva, pois definitivamente algo estava errado com ela.

Apesar do ataque de ciúmes de Albus e as ameaças de morte de Hugo, Scorpius ainda se manteve firme na ideia de namorá-la. Afinal, eles se gostavam e era isso que importava no momento.

Rose acabara de chegar ao Salão Principal para almoçar e avistara Scorpius a encarando da mesa da Sonserina. Sorriu e acenou ao namorado, que sorriu de volta. Sentou-se perto dos primos e começou a conversar sobre banalidades, mas de algum jeito a conversa foi parar nela e Scorpius.

- Quando vai contar ao papai sobre o Scorpius? - perguntou Hugo com a cara fechada. Apesar de ser mais novo, se sentia no dever de proteger a irmã de qualquer cara que desse em cima dela.

- Quando vai contar ao papai sobre a Lily? - rebateu arqueando a sobrancelha. Hugo fechou ainda mais a cara e voltou sua atenção à comida no prato.

Já fazia um tempo que ela, Albus e Scorpius sabiam que sua prima Lily estava namorando Hugo. No começo, fora meio difícil aceitar, mas acabou acostumando com a ideia. Albus não concordou tão facilmente. Ameaçou bater a cabeça de Hugo na parede e jogá-lo no Lago Negro caso fizesse algo de ruim com a sua irmã. Obviamente ele não faria isso de verdade, mas pelo menos conseguira assustar Hugo um pouquinho.

- Ok, façamos um trato, então - Hugo levantou a cabeça e começou a falar de repente. - Contamos à mamãe e papai que estamos namorando, mas não contamos com quem.

- Você sabe que a mamãe vai ficar louca para fazer um jantar e convidá-los. E que papai vai ameaçar o meu namorado antes mesmo de saber quem é ele.

- Sim, me deixe terminar. Mamãe vai querer fazer essa coisa toda de jantar, e a gente aceita - Rose o olhou com a testa franzida. - Assim não tem como voltarmos atrás, Rose. A gente precisa contar, são os nossos pais.

Rose pareceu pensar por um tempo, e então finalmente apertou a mão do irmão, concordando.

- Mas a gente pede pra fazer depois do Natal, para termos um último feriado em paz. O que acha? Assim nós dois contamos.

Hugo assentiu e então voltaram suas atenções para o prato de comida, tentando não pensar a bagunça que a casa deles viraria.

**xxxxxxx**

Já era a terceira roupa que Rose vestia. Ela não conseguia se decidir que roupa usar para esse maldito jantar. Estava imensamente feliz por finalmente poder contar aos pais quem era seu namorado, mas sentia que aquilo não daria certo.

Ouviu batidas na porta do quarto e respondeu um "já vai". Terminou de colocar o vestido e foi abrir, dando de cara com seu irmão. Se Rose estava nervosa, Hugo estava três vezes mais.

- Ah, meu Deus, Rose. Você não sabe... - disse enquanto se jogava na cama da irmã.

- Se você contar, eu vou saber.

- Tio Harry e tia Ginny... E o James e o Albus... A mamãe simplesmente enlouqueceu com essa ideia de jantar e chamou eles para vir pra cá!

- E o que tem demais?

- O que tem demais? Eu tinha me preparado para contar apenas aos meus pais. Pais da namorada, também conhecidos como _meus tios_, não estavam inclusos. Pelo menos não hoje.

- Sinto lhe dizer, Hugo, mas esse negócio de aceitar o jantar da mamãe foi sua ideia.

- Eu sei, mas é que...

- Rose! Hugo! - gritou a voz de Hermione no andar de baixo. - Seus tios e seus primos já estão aqui.

- Já estamos indo, mamãe! - respondeu Rose, já que Hugo parecia ter passado do estado nervoso para desesperado. - Nós esperamos o Scorpius chegar para contarmos tudo de uma vez, certo?

Hugo apenas assentiu, esperou Rose colocar a sapatilha e então desceram. Ao chegarem na sala, foram recepcionados por um abraço quebra-ossos de Ginny.

- Ah, mas esses meus sobrinhos estão tão bonitos hoje - disse Ginny rindo. - Nossa, Hugo, a menina deve ser muito importante pra você ter se arrumado desse jeito.

O garoto apenas sorriu nervoso, e foi cumprimentar o resto da família, assim como Rose. Obviamente o garoto ficara completamente encabulado ao cumprimentar Lily, que parecia calma demais.

- E então, Rose, alguma pista de quem é o misterioso namorado?

- Se eu der alguma pista vocês descobrem, James. Mas ele não vai demorar pra chegar - disse Rose conferindo o relógio de pulso. - Na verdade, ele já deve estar chegando.

Não muito tempo depois, alguém tocou a campainha e Rose saiu praticamente correndo para a porta de entrada. Hugo achava que ficaria ainda mais desesperado, mas parecia que o alívio de finalmente poder contar que namorava Lily era maior.

- Calma, Rose! Pode ser a namorada do Hugo, também - disse Harry rindo.

- Ah, não. Minha namorada já está aqui - respondeu com uma coragem que não soube de onde veio.

Todos os que não sabiam que era Lily começaram a olhar para os lados, à procura de alguma garota que podia ter aparecido sem eles perceberem.

- Hugo, as únicas garotas aqui são Lily e Rose - disse James com a testa franzida.

- Eu sei.

Seus pais, seus tios e James pareciam entender menos ainda o que estava acontecendo ali. Hugo olhou para Lily, que lhe sorriu e foi ao seu encontro, entrelaçando seus dedos. Todos fizeram uma expressão assustada diante de tal ato. Harry abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas fechou logo em seguida.

- Eu acho bom a Lily ter te dado a mão como amiga, Hugo Weasley - James foi o primeiro a demonstrar alguma reação. Uma péssima reação, diga-se de passagem.

- Não, James, não estou dando a mão para o Hugo como amiga. Eu sou a namorada dele - disse sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

Ron abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas Rose chegou correndo na sala. Olhou para Lily e Hugo e sorriu.

- Ótimo, o Hugo já contou da Lily para vocês. Agora, se pudessem prestar atenção em mim, meu namorado chegou - e então foi para a porta buscar alguém.

Rose voltou logo depois de mãos dadas com um rapaz alto, loiro e de olhos cinzentos.

- Família... Conheçam meu namorado: Scorpius Malfoy.

Ginny, que estava sentada no braço de uma poltrona, quase caiu no chão. Hermione piscava repetidamente, como se tentasse assimilar o que via. Ron se levantou bravo e fuzilou Scorpius com os olhos.

- Ah, mas nem pensar!

- Ron... - Hermione lhe cutucou com o cotovelo.

- Hermione, ele é filho do Malfoy! - a morena o olhou sem entender o alvoroço. - Do _Malfoy_!

- Pai, por favor! O Scorpius é uma pessoa legal - Ron abriu a boca para protestar, mas Rose foi mais rápida. - Ele é o melhor amigo do Albus, pai. Você acha que se ele não fosse gente boa eles seriam amigos? Você acha que se ele não fosse gente boa a tia Ginny e o tio Harry deixariam ele entrar na casa deles?

Ron tentou achar algum argumento, mas parecia impossível. Hermione foi a primeira se aproximar e abraçar Scorpius, que retribuiu sem graça.

- Prazer, Scorpius. Hermione Weasley - ela disse sorrindo.

- Mãe, o Scorpius já conhece você.

- Eu sei, Rose. Mas ele me conhece como tia do melhor amigo. Agora estou me apresentando como sogra. Espero que esteja com fome, porque o jantar já está quase pronto - e então se retirou para a cozinha.

- Então, _pequeno escorpião_, qual suas intenções com minha filha? - perguntou Ron se sentando no sofá, cruzando os braços e o olhando ameaçadoramente. - Saiba que se magoá-la, a família Weasley é grande, o que significa que não teremos trabalho em dar um jeito em você.

Scorpius ficou ainda mais pálido e começou a gaguejar, tentando achar o que dizer.

- Ronald Weasley! Pare de ameaçar o namorado da Rose e venha me ajudar! - gritou Hermione da cozinha. Ron se levantou e foi, mas não sem antes apontar para o casal, como se dissesse que estava de olho neles.

- Foi melhor do que imaginamos - disse Rose sorrindo. - Não é, Hugo?

Hugo e Lily ainda estavam de mãos dadas no mesmo lugar. Hugo corou e deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Com certeza! - se manifestou Albus rindo. - Poxa, eu tinha apostado com a Lily que o tio Ron desmaiava.

- Vocês sabiam?

- Claro, pai. Meus melhores amigos começam a namorar e eu não vou saber? - Albus revirou os olhos.

- Sabia da Lily também? - perguntou Ginny. Albus balançou a cabeça em concordância.

- Você sabia? - James se virou apontando o dedo pro irmão. - Como você sabia de uma coisa dessas e não fez nada? Não contou pra gente?

- E queria que eu fizesse o quê? Estamos na mesma Casa, gênio, não tem como impedí-los de se ver, se falar ou qualquer outra coisa. Além do mais, isso é assunto da Lily, não seria eu quem contaria.

- James, sossega. Nem eu e seu pai estamos surtando - disse Ginny colocando a mão no ombro do filho mais velho.

- Mas mãe...

Ginny lhe lançou um olhar que dizia claramente o que aconteceria se James continuasse dando aquele escândalo. Harry continuava a encarar a filha e o sobrinho. Aquilo era a coisa mais estranha do mundo para ele, mas engoliu todo o ciúmes por alguém estar namorando sua pequena Lily, pois ela parecia feliz. Além do mais, sabia que Ginny o mataria se ele desse um acesso de raiva.

O resto da noite passou normalmente - ou quão normal pode ser quando você conta que sua namorada é sua prima, ou que seu namorado é o filho de um ex-Comensal da Morte inimigo do seu pai. Ron continuava lançando alguns olhares para Rose e Scorpius, que sorriam felizes um ao lado do outro. Hermione ficou radiante quando Scorpius elogiou sua comida, tal como Rose previra. James se controlava imensamente para não dar chilique, ainda mais na hora de ir embora, quando Lily deu um rápido beijo em Hugo.

- Ok, Lily, nós aceitamos o namoro de vocês, mas vá com calma, sim? - disse Harry a afastando de Hugo antes que a garota resolvesse beijá-lo outra vez. - Só porque aceitamos, não significa que nos acostumamos.

Na hora de ir embora, Scorpius foi abrir a porta para receber os pais e pedir para que esperassem para conhecer a namorada. Ambos assentiram e ficaram esperando no pequeno hall. Scorpius saiu e voltou poucos segundos depois de mãos dadas com Rose. Draco os olhou como se esperasse que ele dissesse que era brincadeira, mas o sorriso no rosto do filho dizia que isso não aconteceria.

- Mãe, pai... Minha namorada: Rose Weasley.

Estava tudo dando certo. Draco só havia elevado um pouco a voz uma vez, mas abaixou a pedido da esposa. Claro que não aceitava muito bem o fato de seu filho estar namorando com a filha da Granger com o Weasley, mas Scorpius parecia imensamente feliz com isso, então utilizou uma força sobrehumana para se controlar e não fazer escândalo. Astoria estava até achando Rose simpática. Mas Ron continuava a achar aquilo tudo um absurdo.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Weasley - disse Draco perdendo a paciência. - Se eu, minha esposa e a Granger aceitamos, por que você continua dando chilique? - Ron olhou feio para Draco, que só rolou os olhos. - Ah, faça-me o favor! Olhe bem para os nossos filhos, Weasley. Sua filha já pareceu estar feliz desse jeito antes? Porque o meu filho não, e eu estou feliz por ele estar assim. Tente não arruinar isso, sim?

Ron abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas Hermione deu um pequeno beliscão em seu braço, o calando.

Scorpius se despediu de Rose com um abraço e um beijo na bochecha, pois não queria receber mais olhares ameaçadores de Ron. Foi ao encontro dos pais, se posicionando no meio deles. Com um último aceno de cabeça, os três Malfoys desaparataram para a própria casa, deixando Rose olhando sonhadoramente para o nada.


	3. Marriage

_**Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone  
><strong>__(Case comigo, Julieta, você nunca terá que ficar sozinha)__**  
>I love you and that's all I really know<br>**__(Eu te amo e isso é tudo que eu realmente sei)__**  
>I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress<br>**__(Eu falei com o seu pai, vá pegar um vestido branco)__**  
>It's a love story, baby, just say yes<br>**__(Esta é uma história de amor, baby, só diga sim)_

Era Natal e Scorpius estava fazendo companhia para a namorada n'A Toca. Era incrível como os Weasleys acabaram por aceitá-lo - por medo de Rose os azará-los, claro - e o tratavam como se fosse da família.

Já se fazia dois anos desde o jantar de apresentação de Scorpius, mas ele ainda recebia alguns olhares ameaçadores de Ron, mas apenas quando ficava abraçado demais com Rose.

Estava ansioso para que a noite chegasse logo, pois tinha um presente especial para a garota. Um presente que precisou da ajuda de quase todos os Weasleys, incluindo Ron. Havia se encontrado com o sogro há mais ou menos duas semanas, dizendo o que queria dar de presente de Natal para Rose. Ron o encarou por algum tempo, como se estivesse em dúvida se batia ou ajudava Scorpius, mas acabou por aceitar ajudar.

Rose estava sentada em um sofá ao lado de Scorpius, mas seus pensamentos não estavam ali na conversa que ele tinha com os primos dela, mas sim na conversa que tivera com Lily há alguns dias. Ela viera com um papo estranho de querer saber a reação de Rose caso Scorpius a pedisse em casamento. A ruiva se assustou com a pergunta que tinha sido feita do nada, mas respondeu que com certeza diria sim. Passou o dia inteiro perguntando à Lily porque ela queria saber, mas a prima respondia sempre a mesma coisa: _"Não é por nada, Rose. Só uma curiosidade mesmo."_ Então acabou desistindo de tentar arrancar a verdade. Suspirou e decidiu deixar esse assunto para lá, tentando prestar atenção no que Scorpius falava.

A tarde passou rápido, e os Weasleys pareciam estranhos esse Natal. Não que eles já não fossem estranhos, mas estavam ainda mais. A resposta para tal comportamento veio à noite.

Haviam acabado de comer e começaram a troca de presentes. Scorpius havia pedido para ser o primeiro a entregar o presente à Rose. Se levantou e a puxou pela mão, para que ficasse de pé também. Enfiou a mão no bolso da calça e tirou uma caixinha de veludo. Rose olhou para a caixinha e então olhou para Scorpius, que estava com cara de quem iria aprontar alguma coisa.

- Scorpius...

- Espera eu começar pelo menos! - respondeu rindo e se ajoelhando. A ruiva assentiu. - Rose, você é a melhor pessoa que eu já conheci. A gente não costumava se dar bem, ainda mais porque você cismava em me ignorar, mas acabou que ficamos amigos. E graças à Merlin, hoje somos mais que simples amigos. Eu amo você mais do que tudo na minha vida. Amo quando você grita comigo, quando me abraça, quando me xinga... Eu amo tudo em você, Rose, e por isso eu queria te pedir uma coisa.

Olhou nos olhos da namorada, e percebeu que já estavam um pouco marejados. Ele sabia que Rose não era de chorar por besteira, e não pode deixar de se sentir imensamente feliz ao perceber que havia a deixado emocionada com poucas palavras. Abriu a caixinha tentando manter o contato visual, mas Rose o quebrou quando o anel apareceu. A ruiva parecia lutar para não começar a chorar e pular de alegria ali no meio da sala. Olhou ao redor e percebeu que todos sorriam, inclusive seu pai. Então sua ficha caiu: era isso que eles estavam escondendo dela, por isso estavam estranhos; foi por isso que Lily havia falado sobre casamento com ela.

- Casa comigo, Rose Granger Weasley? - Scorpius perguntou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Rose fitou o namorado por alguns segundos. Como poderia dizer não? Ele era tudo o que ela havia pedido à Deus e mais um pouco. Abriu um enorme sorriso e balançou a cabeça de maneira afirmativa, pois tinha certeza de que se falasse cairia no choro. Estendeu a mão para Scorpius, que colocou a aliança em seu dedo e depois beijou sua mão.

Se levantou e deu um beijo em Rose, que não durou muito tempo pois Ron pigarreou e disse que era melhor não abusarem do bom humor dele. A abraçou forte e se arrepiou ao ouví-la sussurrar aquelas palavras que ele tanto gostava de ouvir:

- Eu amo você, Scorpius.

**xxxxxxx**

Uma enorme tenda estava armada no quintal d'A Toca. Hermione e Astoria organizavam os últimos detalhes para o casamento. As duas não se tornaram super amigas, mas haviam aprendido a colocar as diferenças de lado e conversar civilizadamente, ainda mais depois de receberem a notícia de que poderiam organizar a festa. De alguma maneira, a pequena festa de casamento se tornou uma enorme festa. Rose havia se arrependido de deixá-las cuidar de tudo logo depois de concordar, mas não podia voltar atrás, elas estavam realmente felizes e animadas.

Dentro d'A Toca, Rose almoçava calmamente e sozinha, o que estava começando a irritar Lily. Todo mundo tinha praticamente engolido o almoço sem mastigar direito e se dispersado para algum lugar, tudo porque as mulheres da casa estavam desesperadas dizendo que tinham que começar a se arrumar logo, ou não daria tempo.

- Rose, você poderia comer mais rápido, por favor?

- Pra que a pressa, Lily? Temos tempo de sobra, me deixe comer sossegada. Por que não vai agarrar o meu irmão enquanto espera?

Lily bufou e subiu as escadas à procura do namorado, resmungando que Rose comia insuportavelmente devagar. A ruiva riu e voltou a comer tranquilamente, até que viu o noivo se aproximando. Mal podia acreditar que o grande dia finalmente havia chegado.

- E aí, Sra. Malfoy?

- Ainda não sou a Sra. Malfoy, Scorpius.

- Eu sei, mas logo vai ser - disse enquanto pegava a mão da noiva. - E não sabe o quanto estou feliz por isso.

Rose sorriu e lhe deu um beijo rápido, dizendo que também estava feliz. O clima dos noivos foi cortado por Hugo, que desceu as escadas impacientemente.

- Rose, pelo amor de Deus, você já vai subir? Você não sabe o quanto a Lily estava me irritando para vir aqui e te apressar.

- Ok, eu me rendo! - disse afastando o prato e levantando as mãos. - Vamos começar, então.

Se levantou e, com um aceno de varinha, fez o prato e o copo que estava usando se lavarem na pia.

- Até o casamento - disse beijando o noivo e então subiu.

Das escadas já era possível ouvir o alvoroço que as primas estavam fazendo e ficou pior quando a noiva chegou no ex-quarto de sua tia Ginny, que estava sendo usado como salão de beleza aquele dia. Rose mal pisou no quarto e já foi cercada pelas primas, que falavam sem parar sobre como ela havia demorado, que se não desse tempo de arrumar tudo a culpa era dela...

A ruiva nunca foi de ficar se maquiando e se arrumando demais, mas tinha que admitir que estava gostando. Ter as primas à sua volta arrumando seu cabelo, fazendo as unhas, ou até mesmo só conversando era maravilhoso. E se já estava um alvoroço quando chegou, ficou ainda mais depois. As primas de Rose resolveram se arrumar antes de colocar o vestido na noiva, assim não teria perigo de amassar ou sujar. O fato era que aquele quarto já estava um inferno, mas conseguiu ficar pior com todas aquelas mulheres correndo para lá e para cá.

Rose estava sentada em um canto da cama, tomando cuidado para não desmanchar o penteado que Victoire havia feito, pois as ameaças da prima haviam sido bem claras. Se perdeu em pensamentos, lembrando-se de pequenos momentos que teve com Scorpius, como o primeiro aniversário de namoro. Scorpius havia lhe dado uma flor, dizendo _"uma rosa para uma rosa"_. Ela se lembrava de ter revirado os olhos e ironicamente perguntado se ele não tinha uma frase mais clichê que essa. Ou então quando foi visitar Scorpius com Albus, nas férias seguintes ao jantar-quase-desastroso. Era perceptível que Draco ainda não estava acostumado com Rose ali, mas engolia qualquer desavença com a família da menina e tentava ser educado.

- Rose, você está me ouvindo? - perguntava Victoire com o cenho franzido. - Rose?

- Estou ouvindo, Vic. O que foi? - disse enquanto se virava para encarar a prima. Estava tão distraída que nem percebera o tempo passar.

- Está na hora de colocar o vestido - respondeu sorrindo.

A ruiva sorriu de volta e se levantou. Victoire acenou com a varinha e o vestido saiu do guarda-roupa e ficou parado no ar, como se tivesse sido pendurado em alguma coisa invisível. Outro aceno de varinha e a capa se abriu, revelando o vestido branco. Não era nada muito pomposo, pois Rose não gostava dessas coisas. Era de um corte simples, tomara-que-caia, com uma saia levemente armada. Vestiu com a ajuda de Lily e se olhou no espelho, apreciando o resultado final e sorrindo bobamente.

- Você está linda.

- Obrigada, Lily - respondeu enquanto ainda encarava seu reflexo no espelho.

Ouviram batidas na porta e a voz de Astoria perguntando se já estavam prontas, pois Scorpius já estava descendo.

- Nós já estamos indo, Sra. Malfoy - respondeu Victoire. Então se virou para a prima - Muito bem, Rose, é agora. Pegue seu buquê, respire fundo e deixe todo mundo de queixo caído quando entrar naquela tenda.

A ruiva riu e assentiu. Lily lhe entregou o buquê e então desceram para a tão chegada hora do casamento.

Rose ficou do lado de fora da tenda com o pai enquanto as primas corriam para seus devidos lugares. Ouviu uma música começar a tocar e percebeu que já era hora de entrar.

- Pronta, querida? - ouviu Ron perguntar. Respirou fundo, como Victoire havia dito, e assentiu.

Pegou no braço do pai e entrou, recebendo os olhares de todos os presentes. Viu sua mãe chorando com Astoria e a Sra. Weasley na primeira fileira e teve vontade de chorar junto, mas se conteve. Não podia começar a chorar antes mesmo de chegar ao altar.

- É bom que você não a magoe, _pequeno escorpião _- disse Ron ao entregá-la para Scorpius, que apenas sorriu.

O padre fez todo o discurso de casamento, fazendo Hermione e Astoria chorarem ainda mais, e então disse o que Scorpius e Rose tanto esperaram:

- Eu vos declaro marido e mulher. Pode beijar a noiva.

Scorpius abraçou Rose pela cintura e a beijou. Ron se mexeu inquieto na cadeira, pensando que eles não precisavam realmente fazer o que o padre pedira. Se separaram, mas continuaram com as testas encostadas por mais alguns segundos, sorrindo um para o outro como se não tivesse uma multidão de convidados os observando e assobiando - tinha certeza que esse era seu tio George.

- Senhoras e senhores, queiram se levantar, por favor - disse Hermione.

Os convidados se levantaram e com um aceno de varinha, a morena transformara o interior da tenda para que a festa começasse. Os assentos foram substituídos por mesinhas enfeitadas, que estavam dispostas ao redor de um enorme espaço vazio, destinado para as pessoas dançarem.

- Vamos dançar, Sra. Malfoy? - disse Scorpius rindo.

- Claro, Sr. Malfoy.

E então os noivos foram dançar junto com a multidão de convidados.

* * *

><p>Bom, é isso. Acabou :)<br>Espero que tenham gostado.  
>Obrigada pelas reviews.<p>

Beeijos e até a próxima :*


End file.
